


Hinata Sounds Like a Girl Sometimes and It's Really Hot: The Bonering

by banana-babies (Manyaraz)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Tanaka, First Time, M/M, Riding, Size Difference, senpai kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyaraz/pseuds/banana-babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is here and the weather's not the only thing getting heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and there's not enough of it?? So I guess it's up to me.

A lot of things have changed about Hinata in the three years Tanaka’s known him. He’s taller now (well, a little bit), his face has lost much of its babyish roundness (but not all of it), and his hair’s cut a bit shorter now (still wild though)....

Actually, nevermind. He’s almost exactly the same. 

“You little- You brat, come here!”

Hinata cackles, shoving at Tanaka’s face and then skidding back, sending an over-committed Tanaka crashing forward. He barely scrambles up in time to lurch after a fleeing Hinata, snatching up his wrist. Hinata twists out of his grip, but not before Tanaka gets a fistfull of his shirt, yanking him forward. “I’m gonna give you a kiss if it kills me!” 

“Gross!” Hinata laughs and knees Tanaka cheerfully in the gut. He wheezes and Hinata takes the chance to stick his arms up and wriggle out of his shirt, leaving Tanaka with nothing but a piece of fabric and a growing rage.  _ “Shouyou!” _

“Blehh!” Hinata jogs backwards, sticking his tongue out. Tanaka flings his shirt onto the ground and dashes forward to tackle him, but his sister’s crap does the work for him. Hinata trips backwards over a handbag lying in the middle of the floor and Tanaka revels in the panic in Hinata’s eyes when he realizes he can’t save himself. 

His ass hits the floor and Tanaka’s on him in a second, pinning his arms down and sitting on his legs. Hinata jerks against his grasp, but Tanaka just rests even more of his weight on him, face twisting up in a gleeful grimace. “Heh. Gotcha.”

Hinata  _ growls. _

“My, my.” Tanaka’s aura curls up into downright menacing. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you? We’ll have to calm you down, ehh?”

Hinata scowls up at him, caged in and breathing heavy. 

Tanaka chuckles, rough and low. 

And dips down to start peppering kisses all over Hinata’s cheeks. 

“Tanaka- aughhh! Noo,  _ nooo! _ ” Hinata squirms and turns his face away, grinning. Tanaka doesn’t let up, leaving wet smooches on his nose, his forehead, his jaw, and Hinata’s overtaken by breathless giggles. “ _ Stoooop it _ . Ugh, you’re so gross!” 

“‘N you’re cute,” Tanaka mutters, letting go of Hinata’s wrists to tangle their fingers together. Hinata splutters, cheeks spotting pink, and Tanaka takes advantage of his turned head to kiss all over his bared neck. Hinata’s giggles stutter into a breathy moan as Tanaka licks over his skin and down to the dip between shoulder and neck. “Betcha wish you kept that shirt on, huh?” 

“H-hey,” Hinata swallows thickly. “That’s cheating.”

“Hmm?” Tanaka hums while he sucks a little mark on his chest, shifting up to his knees and pulling back to get a look at Hinata’s face. He’s still squirming, but in a different way now. Hinata lurches up and bumps their lips together, capturing him in a sloppy, desperate kiss. Tanaka moves away after a second, laughing. “Wait, wait. Let your senpai show you how it’s done.”

And they’re kissing again, but this time slow and hot. Tanaka lets go of one of Hinata’s hands to  hold his head, thumb brushing over his cheek. A groan rumbles in his chest and the wet sound of lips gives way to tongues slick against one another and little-muffled moans. When they finally stop for air Hinata has stars in his eyes. 

“You’re really good at kissing, senpai.”

_ Senpai.  _

Tanaka’s gut drops.

Hinata’s eyebrows quirk. “You just got really red all of a sudden.”

“Ah, well, we were kissing so-”

It’s too late, Hinata’s eyes go wide as he figures it out and he whispers, “Senpai.”

“D-don’t wear it out!” Tanaka sits all the way back on his knees. “Anyway we should probably stop messing around and-”

“Tanaka.” Hinata points at his crotch. “You totally got hard because I called you senpai.”

Tanaka freezes, and there’s nothing but silence between them for the most awkward twenty seconds of his life. He slowly looks down at his own crotch. 

“Tana-”

“It’s because you used that voice you little shit!”

“Wha- What voice?”

“You- your really girly one, when you’re all flustered and out of breath.”

“I’m not girly!”

“It’s really fucking hot!”

They glare at each other, Hinata puffs out his cheeks, propped up on his elbows. 

And then sticks his hand out to touch the erection tenting Tanaka’s shorts. 

Tanaka squeals and Hinata grabs tight to keep him from running. “I wanna touch it.”

“You are! You did! Now let go.”

Hinata gets that look on his face, that one of absolute intensity and Tanaka shivers. “Do you really want me to stop?”

“No...If you want to keep going this time, I’m uh- I’m do- Could you please stop rubbing me while I’m trying to talk!”

The spell is broken and Hinata whines with an unapologetic grin, “But it’s hoooot when you sound like that.”

Tanaka groans and bats his hand away, “Enough! Enough, we’re not doing this on the damn floor. We’re going to my bed.”

He staggers up before crouching back down and heaving Hinata into his arms. Hinata squeals and Tanaka staggers towards his bedroom blindly, suffocating Hinata in kisses all the while. By the time they make it through the door Hinata is back to breathless noises, at least until Tanaka throws him onto the bed. 

“Oof. Hey!”

“That’s what you get for grabbing my dick like that.” Tanaka stays standing at the side of the bed, pulling off his shirt. Hinata immediately starts to wriggle out of his pants. 

“You don’t want me to grab you there?” 

“You need to treat it with respect,” Tanaka grumbles as he shucks off his shorts. 

Hinata grins lecherously, sprawled back on the bed with only his boxers and an obvious tent. “Oh, I’ll respect it alright.” His eyes go half-lidded, _ “Senpai. _ ”

Tanaka freezes half-way on the bed, a full-body shiver going down to his toes. “Wh-what did I tell you about wearing that out?”

Hinata doesn’t reply, yanking him on top of him and dragging his nails over Tanaka’s back as he kisses over Tanaka’s neck. He’s sloppy, drooling and sucking his skin and Tanaka loves it, tilting his chin up and huffing. He’s straddling Hinata once more, runs his hands over his sides and the subtle bump of his muscles. He’s still so small, even all grown up. 

Hinata pulls him down farther, legs hooking around his back and crossing at the ankles, hips jerking up to rub against Tanaka’s stomach. It’s filthy. Hinata ends up distracting himself and his head falls back on the sheets, eyes hazy as he ruts through the thin fabric of his boxers. Tanaka can feel how hard he is. 

“H-heh. I’m not the only one that’s excited.” Tanaka tries to sound smug, but the words come out strained instead. His hands find Hinata’s hips and he drags him down so that their crotches line up. 

Tanaka grinds down, curling over Hinata. “Ugh, fuck.”

“Nngh.” Hinata presses his face against Tanaka’s chest, hands rubbing over his back as he rocks his hips. “Oh, oh. This feels, this feels really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hinata mirrors, but he doesn’t sound nearly  _ girly  _ enough.

Tanaka worms his hands up between them to thumb Hinata’s nipples, making rough circles over them as he ruts down hard. 

“Hahhn.” Tanaka can feel the little twitches building up in Hinata’s muscles and he presses him down against the bed to keep him from worming away. Hinata’s nipples are weirdly sensitive, they make him all jumpy. Hinata shudders out a moan and thumps his heel against Tanaka’s back, twisting as Tanaka tweaks them. Tanaka groans at the added movement, but he’s starting to chafe against the fabric of his boxers. 

“Hey, hey dya wanna--take them off?”

“Wha-?”

“Our underwear. Want to do that?”

“Oh! Yeah, I want to take off yours.”

Hinata sits up on his knees and shoves Tanaka down (who  _ lets  _ him do that, for the record) tugging at the waistband of his boxers until Tanaka lifts up his hips so they can be pulled all the way off. His cock bounces free, lewd and swollen and looking really good if Tanaka can say so himself. Hinata’s eyes go big, which doesn’t hurt his ego at all. 

“Can I touch it?” Hinata whispers, already reaching out.

“First, take yours off too.”

“Right!” Hinata’s bare ass naked in record time. The embarrassment only catches up to him once he sees Tanaka staring at  _ his _ dick. His hands jerk forward, almost instinctive in the need to cover himself, mouth all twisted up as his eyes dart away from Tanaka’s. Tanaka chuckles. 

“Man, you’re so cute Shouyou. I wanna fuck you and see how you look then.” The sentiment comes out before he realizes it, but he doesn’t regret it for a second when Hinata splutters and flushes down to his shoulders. Tanaka cackles at the mortified look on his face. 

“B-but I want to fuck you!” Hinata shouts over Tanaka’s hysterics. 

“Whaaaat? I’m the older one  _ and  _ the taller one. I’m definitely supposed to top.”

“That- That doesn’t mean anything! I bet I could make you sound super girly if I did you-”

“A challenge then!” Tanaka roars. “For who gets to do who!” 

“A challenge!?” Hinata perks up.

“Yes.” Tanaka props himself up on his elbow, running a hand over his rough-fuzz head as he congratulates himself internally for his genius idea. “We jack each other off and whoever makes a sound first looses.”

Hinata blanches. “C-Can’t it be something else?”

Tanaka’s eyes narrow and his grin widens, all menace as he drawls out the words: “And we’re starting now.”

Which is how he ends up with Hinata leaning on his shoulder, teeth grit with his breath hissing between them. Their hands are in each other’s laps, lotion-slicked and pumping. Hinata’s movements are jerky and unfocused, stuttering and stopping depending on what Tanaka’s doing with his hand. Not that Tanaka is faring much better, Hinata has more resilience than he expected, and he’s dreamed of Hinata’s hands on him for so long it’s hard not to cum right there, let alone not make any noise. He’s breathing heavy, watching as Hinata trembles against him, hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. His eyes are squeezed tight shut and when Tanaka twists his wrist just-so he locks up and bites down so hard on his lip Tanaka’s worried it might bleed. Then Tanaka makes the mistake of looking down at Hinata’s little hand pumping clumsily in his own lap, shining with lotion and his own precum smearing over his fingertips. 

Tanaka barely stifles a groan.

He has to end this, fast. 

He apologizes to Hinata in his head for playing dirty before he leans over and blows on Hinata’s ear at the same time as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. Hinata makes a choked, “Hgk!” and Tanaka crows. 

“HAH! I gotcha!”

Now that he’s already lost Hinata’s jaw goes slack cause Tanaka’s still jerking him off and all the noises he’s been swallowing tumble out of his throat. “Hahhn, ahhn. I-I don’t even care anymore. Mnngh. Yours f-feels so different than my hand. I just wanna cum.”

Tanaka stops jerking him off immediately and Hinata groans so sad it’s like he’s been kicked. “C’moooooon.” 

“No way, you can’t cum just yet we’re just getting started!”

“Why not? Sometimes when I jerk off by myself I do it like five times before I get tired.”

It’s Tanaka’s turn to blanch.  _ Of course his freakish stamina would extend to that too… _

“N-never mind that! How do you want to do this?”

“If you’re gonna put it in me I wanna be on top.”

“Huh? That’s not how it works-”

“I want to ride you,  _ senpai _ .”

“O-oh, yeah. Gotcha.”

Hinata’s already leaned over to the nightstand and got his hands full with more lotion before Tanaka can ask if he’s ever done this before. He reaches out for Hinata, but Hinata just growls and shoves him back down, pupils blown wide with lust as he crawls over to rest his knees on either side of Tanaka’s hips. “‘Mgonna do it myself so you can just fuck me already.”

He reaches back, spine arching as he smears lotion over his own ass. Tanaka swallows thickly and remembers what he wanted to ask, curling his hands around Hinata’s skinny thighs, avoiding his dick. “So uh, have you done this before?”

“This? Uhmm, no not really. But I’ve used my fingers before. It’s not that different, right?”

Tanaka can’t see what’s going on behind Hinata, but from the strained expression he can guess. Hinata exhales heavily and his arm shifts. He puts his other hand on top of one of Tanaka’s. Eyes closing to slits, the movement of Hinata’s arm behind him gets more pronounced, he’s panting, tongue peeking out slightly from between his lips, as he looks down at Tanaka, staring straight at him.

Tanaka is both incredibly aroused and weirdly intimidated.

“Well, I’ll make sure to be gentle with my precious virgin kohai.” Tanaka chuckles (shaky) and gives Hinata’s thighs a squeeze. His eyes rake over Hinata’s frame and the sweat beading on his skin. 

“Don’t.” Hinata shifts, hunches, eyebrows drawn with concentration. “You’re making me wait this long to cum you gotta take responsibility.”

Tanaka’s mouth works but nothing comes out. All he can think of is the cutesy, innocent, first-year Hinata used to be.  _ When did he get so cool? _

Then he’s not thinking of anything because Hinata lets out this long, hitching moan, jaw going slack and toes curling.

Tanaka’s dick throbs and he forgets to swallow. 

“H-heh, found it.” Hinata sounds giddy, out of it. “Uwahh, th-this is sooo good.” 

His hips start rocking, back onto his fingers, saliva drooling off his tongue. Belatedly, Tanaka realizes he really needs to stop him or  _ he’s _ going to be in trouble. So he does with strong hands on his hips. “Hinata- Hinata c’mon.” He sheds a single tear (internally) at stopping the show, but it’s a matter of necessity. “Are you ready or what?”

Hinata’s hips may be stilled, but he doesn’t stop his hand. “Mnh, yeaaaaah.”

“Hinata!  _ Please _ , I-I’m not gonna take your fingers out of your ass myself!” Tanaka’s voice is turning desperate. He’s so hard he’s aching and it’s kinda gross how wobbly  the words come out.

“Let me fuck you, okay?” 

Hinata groans. “Alright, alright.” 

There’s the wet suck of him finally pulling out and he turns that stare at Tanaka. “You better be good at it.”

“R-right.”

An awkward pause stretches between them. 

“W-well?!” Hinata bursts out.

“What? I’m waiting for you Shoyou! You’re supposed to be riding me.”

“I- I thought it would be cool, but I don’t know what to do!”

“You, you just-” Tanaka’s words tangle up on his tongue and he looks down, face burning. “Kinda ease...Down on it. On my um, my dick,” he mumbles.

His thumbs rub little circles on Hinata’s hips and Hinata nods in a little jerk, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Tanaka mirrors. He doesn’t move, doesn’t want to rush Hinata if he’s not ready. He’s a  _ virgin _ for christsakes.

Still, it’s so hard to not buck up when Hinata reaches back and wraps a hand around his dick to steady it. He settles for a low curse through grit teeth, head lolling but not tipping back. He wants to watch. Hinata slowly lowers himself down. Tanaka forgets how to breathe somewhere between the tip of his dick sliding into Hinata and the little whimper that comes between tight-pressed lips.

“Does...Does it hurt?”

“No.” Hinata shifts and settles down more, taking him in centimeter by centimeter, agonizingly slow. Tanaka chokes. “It’s. It feels weird like-”

_ “Uaagh.” _ Tanaka’s blunt nails dig into Hinata’s skin from the effort of Not Moving. He may be crying a little bit. 

Hinata smiles. “Like that.”

And he sits all the way down, wrenching out another cute little whimper, eyes wide as if he surprised even himself. “O-Oh.”

Tanaka drags his fingers down Hinata’s thighs. “Sh-shouyou.”  _ You’re so tight, you’re so goddamn tight I’m going insane. I’m going to die right here. I’m going to die- _

“You’re, you’re a lot bigger than um, than my fingers.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Tanaka sobs as Hinata rocks his hips, moving in little circles. Tanaka’s hands find his ass, his toes curl in the bed sheets. 

“Ahahh, Ryuu you look really-- Mn, you look like it feels really good. Do I feel that good?”

“Yes! Hahhh- Can I move? _ God, _ please can I move?”

“Ye _ aaah! _ ”

Tanaka hips snap up, heels firmly planted on the bed, and Hinata jerks forward, hands catching himself on Tanaka’s chest. He only has a second to steady himself before Tanaka thrusts up again, eyes squeezed shut and a deep grunt wrenching out of his chest. They pant together as Tanaka finds a rhythm, and then Hinata starts making these little high pitched noises that Tanaka can barely hear over the slap of skin and they go straight to his gut.

“You’re. So,” he bites out, punctuating each word with a snap of his hips. “Fucking. Cute.”

“Guuh-hnn.” Hinata’s elbows are wobbling, own hips trying to match Tanaka’s and failing miserably.

“I want. To wreck you. Shoyou.” 

He chooses that moment to perfectly slam into Hinata’s prostate and Hinata  _ wails.  _ His elbows buckle and he collapses onto Tanaka’s chest,  but he hasn’t told Tanaka to slow down so Tanaka doesn’t, bouncing Hinata in his lap and huffing out growls, fucking into him for all he’s worth. 

“Ryuu, Ryuu-” He’s making these little hiccuping noises around dragging breaths; moans his name like a goddamn girl but feels even better than one around his dick. Tanaka groans guttural and lifts Hinata up by his hips to slam him back down into his thrust. He’s so light and so small it’s effortless. Hinata’s little hands ball into fists and every exhale is coming as a trembling whimper. 

Tanaka opens his eyes and cranes his neck up to see that Hinata’s already wrecked.

Slack-jawed and drooling on his chest, eyes rolling back and body rocking limply with Tanaka’s thrusts. Tanaka doesn’t even have it in him to be pissed Hinata’s making him do all the work. His rhythm stutters and he laughs breathy. “Dude, I think you really like getting fucked.”

“I dunno,” Hinata drawls. “Your dick feels really good,  _ senpai. _ ”

_ Senpai. _

Hinata’s slammed on his back in seconds, knees hiked up to his chest as Tanaka curls over him, eyes wild and breath heavy. Tanaka has one hand on the wall and the other bruising Hinata’s hips and Hinata has a second to gasp his surprise, a second to realize how ravenous Tanaka looks,  before Tanaka drives into him hard. 

He shouts, hands tangling into his own hair, legs sprawled out into the air, doesn’t know what to do with himself. “Sh- _ shit! _ ” he cries out high, almost sobs. 

“You asked for this, little kohai.” Tanaka’s grinning, teeth bared, dripping sweat and dripping lust as he fucks Hinata into the mattress. It isn’t long before the muscles of Hinata’s core jerk in warning.

“Ooooh my god, oh god. I’m- I-I’m gonna c-cum.”

And then he does, shuddering into it like it’s a surprise, shooting all over himself as he presses his feet against Tanaka’s shoulders and actually sobs. Tanaka’s done the moment Hinata clenches around him, cursing as he milks himself out in Hinata’s ass, watching Hinata’s own cum dribble down his torso. 

They stay like that for a while, catching their breath, coming down. Until Hinata shifts and groans. “My neck hurts.”

“Oh, sorry.” Tanaka tears his eyes away from the mess he’s made of Hinata, slowly pulling out with a squelch. Hinata lays down flat on the bed, letting out a long sigh, eyes closed. 

“So,” Tanaka starts, sitting back. “I was good, huh?”

“Yes!”

“Heh.” Tanaka preens, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, it was nothing really.”

“Mm.”

“So do you want me to carry you to the shower and get all cleaned up? You’re gross, dude. You got cum everywhere.”

“Wha-?” Hinata sits up, looking down at himself. “O-oh wow...That’s a lot.” 

He presses his legs together self-consciously. “Is it coming out of my, um... y’know, too?”

Tanaka’s eyes dart down and his grin gets bigger. “Yeah.”

“Gross,” Hinata says weakly, but the way he’s twitching, almost-squirming against the sheets says he thinks otherwise. “Hey, Tanaka.”

“Hm?”

“I want to suck you off in the shower.” 

“What?! Hinata we just did it.”

“Okay, you suck me off. I’ll be good in like five minutes.”

“Five minutes-  _ Five minutes!  _ After all that? You gotta be kidding me.”

Hinata scowls. “You didn’t really touch me down there so I’m fine.”

“Still…”

“But  _ senpaiiiii _ I’m horny again.”

~ * ~

Tanaka doesn’t wake up until two in the afternoon the next day. Blearily, he does the math in his head. Twelve hours, he’d been asleep for twelve hours. His muscles throb into awareness, all of them aching, but especially the ones of his core. Jesus fuck. His mouth is dry as cotton, he’s groggy as all hell, and filled with a pleasant warmth that has nothing to do with the heat of summer outside. Somehow, he manages to turn his tired body to look at the little monster that did this to him. 

Hinata’s still asleep, chest rising and falling with deep breaths as the afternoon sun plays over his tangled up hair, his bare skin. Tanaka’s whole visage softens and he reaches out a hand, trailing it up the curve of Hinata’s side.

“Man, I can’t wait for you to start going to university with me,” he murmurs. “It’s so cool that we’re both at the same one.”

“That’s because it’s the only one in this town that accepts people with test scores as low as ours,” Hinata mumbles into the pillow. 

“...Did you seriously have to remind me of that this early in the day? I was in a good mood.”

Hinata blinks owlishly. “It’s not early at all.”

“That’s besides the point!”

“Urghhhh, don’t push me, my butt hurts when I move.”

“You deserve it!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two: Oh how the turns have tabled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was soooo much fun to write, if a little long in the coming. I've been so busy making convention stock (it's next, next weekend, wish me luck!) I've basically written the chapter a paragraph at a time. Still, I'm really proud of it, so enjoy!

“Shit, Hinata get my dick out of your mouth. I just remembered something.”

“Mmph?”

“We can’t go all the way this time.”

Bringing it up mid-blowjob is probably not the best idea, but Tanaka doesn’t want to forget again and--honestly--Hinata isn’t good at it anyway. He just kinda slobbers on his dick and pulls back a lot to give it little kisses and licks, which is cute but he’s not cuming anytime soon.  

Hinata pulls back, Tanaka’s dick smearing over his cheek. He pouts, fingers curling on Tanaka’s thighs. “Whaaat, why not?”

“Remember the last time you spent the night?”

Hinata’s face goes blank.

"Hinata-"

“Oh, yeah!” A grin twists his mouth, eyes falling to half-mast. “Heh. We did it ‘till 2am.”

“Fuck. Did we?” Tanaka gets a flash of Hinata muttering ‘One more’ into his skin, muscles straining, nerves raw and hypersensitive. He runs a hand over his head and exhales out the memories. “Anyway, guess what happened after everyone got back in the morning?”

“What?” Hinata rests his head on Tanaka’s thigh, hands slipping down to run over the backs of his calves.

“My sister sits me down and says: ‘So the neighbors told me they heard  _ noises  _ coming from the house last night’ and I just about die right there.”

“You’re not very good at doing her voice.”

“That’s not the point! So after that she gets this big smile on her face and goes ‘You had a  _ giiiirl _ over, didn’t you? Good for you!’ and pats me on the back.”

Hinata gasps. “Tanaka!”

“See what I mean? That was a really close ca-”

“You had a  _ girl _ over? Are you cheating on me?”

“No you little shit, the girl was you!”

“I’m not a girl!”

Tanaka groans, dragging his hand down his face. “Hinata. The neighbors heard  _ you  _ and thought I was with a girl, cause you were really fucking loud when I fucked you.”

“Oh...Sorry.”

“No it’s- There’s nothing to be sorry about I just…” Tanaka presses his lips together to compose himself. “I can’t...fuck you anymore. You’re too loud.”

Tanaka sounds like he’s about to cry.

Hinata looks like he’s ready to pounce.

“Hmm,” he  rocks back onto his feet, eyes shining with something that doesn’t bode well. “So that means that I have to top you.”

“What? That’s not what I meant at all!”

Hinata stands up and pushes at Tanaka’s shoulders. “C’moon, you can be quieter, right?”

“Well, yeah. Of course I could.” Tanaka leans his hands on the bed, resisting Hinata’s meager strength. "But that's not the point!"

“It's  _ my _ point. Let’s do it!”

“You can barely suck my dick, what makes you think you'd be good on top?”

“Tanaka c’mooon,” Hinata whines, giving up on pushing him down and crawling into his lap. “You owe it to me for cheating on me.”

Tanaka splutters. “I didn’t!”

“Ryuuu,” Hinata mumbles into his ear, hands flitting over Tanaka’s arms, his sides. “I wanna make you feel good.”

He grinds down.

“No!” Tanaka shoves Hinata off and he tumbles to the ground with a squawk.

“Rude!”

And launches himself back onto the bed, the force of his leap finally slamming Tanaka back and the naked wrestling begins. Tanaka growls and Hinata giggles. Hinata grabs for Tanaka’s wrists but Tanaka gets his first.

“Oh no you don’t!”

Tanaka rolls them over, but Hinata squirms out easily and clambers onto his back. “Hah! See I’m on top.”

Then Tanaka smashes his back (and Hinata) into the bed.

“Mmmprgh!”

“Heheh, don’t think you can best your senpai so easily.”

Hinata gasps as he drags himself from underneath Tanaka. “You’re…so…fat.”

Tanaka, ripped and incredibly fit Tanaka, splutters. “Excuse me?”

“Urghhh, get offa me, my ribs are gonna break.”

He kicks Tanaka in the back and finally breaks free, wheezing. Tanaka turns and grabs onto his skinny legs. Hinata squeals and kicks out again, catching Tanaka right in the face.

“Ow!”

“Behhh, you deserve it!”

And Hinata’s on him again.

“Look,” Tanaka grits out, arms twitching as he holds back Hinata’s grabbing hands. “Maybe if you could even pin me I’d let you top.”

Tanaka gets a split second to register the change in Hinata’s aura before, somehow, he finds his hands pressed down over his head and Hinata sitting on his stomach.

“Wha-”

“I pinned you.” Hinata says. “Now let me put it in.”

Tanaka swallows.

_ Oh no. He’s hot. _

And, somehow, Tanaka finds himself lying on his back, Hinata nudging his legs apart with fingers dripping lotion. Tanaka fidgets. How did he let himself get into this situation again? Why the fuck was he doing this?

“It feels kinda weird.” Hinata shuffles closer, biting his lip, big brown eyes darting up. “So I’ll go slow, okay?”

Oh, yeah.

Tanaka struggles to keep up a brave face. “Okay.”

The moment he feels Hinata’s finger brush against his asscrack his legs try to snap closed. Hinata jerks back and Tanaka hurries in with a, “Sorry!”

“You gotta relax!”

_ “I’m trying,”  _  Tanaka growls, so tense the veins of his neck are standing out.

Hinata frowns, unconvinced. “Okay, maybe going right into it isn’t the best idea.”

“You think?”

HInata sets his hands on Tanaka’s inner thighs and Tanaka relaxes marginally now that his fingers are out of dangerous territory. Hinata leans and kisses the side of Tanaka’s knee, gaze fixed on his face, nails dragging lightly over sensitive flesh.

Tanaka’s eyes go half-lidded.

Legs twitch further apart.

Hinata sinks down and licks over to the crevice between thigh and crotch, cheek smearing against Tanaka’s dick. His hands drag to cup Tanaka’s ass, and Tanaka tenses up for a split second before melting with a pleased sigh once Hinata starts sucking on his balls.

“Ahh…”

Carefully, he rubs Tanaka’s taint. Tanaka’s knees twitch up, but after a second he relaxes back with a shaky exhale. Hinata works him over that way, rubbing, mouthing, kneading, until Tanaka is a loose-limbed puddle. Then, and only then, does Hinata reach over to the nightstand to get more lotion. Tanaka’s eyes crack open, squeeze shut once again as he steels himself, trying very hard not to freak out.

The first finger slips in easier than expected.

“Nghh, that does...feel really weird.”

Tanaka’s nails dig into his palms, Hinata doesn’t move. “Yeah, it’s kinda gross, right? But that’s the hot part.”

“I  _ guess _ .”

Hinata chuckles, absent-mindedly rubbing over Tanaka’s thigh. He doesn’t warn Tanaka when he’s going to move, just does it, worming his finger inside of him. Tanaka lets out a heavy breath. Then Hinata pulls out a little and presses a second finger.Tanaka can feel the stretch.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no, not really.”

“Then why are you making that face!”

“What face?”

“You look like you’re dying .” Hinata’s face falls into a pout. “It’s not very sexy.”

“What the fuck-” Hinata’s fingers curl and Tanaka lets out a strangled grunt. “Did you expect?”

_ I’m no bottom. I don’t look cute like you do, Shouyou. _

“I dunno.” Hinata’s eyes are back on his face. “I’ve thought about you like this a lot.” His fingers squelch inside of Tanaka and Tanaka’s panting, head tossed to the side. It’s so weird, so gross, so intense.

“I wanted to work you open, just like this. I wanted to make you feel good, like you made me.”

Tanaka twitches, licks his lips.

“I want to fuck you hard, Ryuu.”

“Holy shit,” Tanaka whispers. He’s dead, he’s dying, this is too much, Hinata’s too cool. There is no way he could possibly get more turned on-

Hinata finds his prostate.

“Hnngh, oh- oh my god.”

Hinata grins, leaning forward to kiss the trembling muscles of Tanaka’s core. He prods that spot, stroking over it just how he likes it. Tanaka likes it too. He goes limp except for his aching cock, limbs sprawled and jaw hanging open.

“That’s the part that’s really nice.”

“Hahnnn, no kidding.”

Hinata continues to work out little groans and mumbles from Tanaka, breathy noises that go right to the smaller’s gut.

“You look sexy now.” Hinata’s voice is different now, rougher? God this kid is so hot he’s so fucking hot.

Tanaka shoves his face into the bed, bringing an arm up to cover his embarrassment. “Yeah?” he can’t think of anything cool and gruff to say, can’t think of anything at all.

“You’re doing really good,” Hinata murmurs. “I got all three fingers in.”

“What?” Tanaka gasps. “Three? When did that happen?”

“Oh, I dunno. Awhile ago.”

“Your fingers are so small I didn’t even notice.”

Hinata frowns. “I could put in something bigger.”

Tanaka peers up over his arm, shaky shark-tooth grin in place. “That’s hardly bigger.”

There’s a heavy pause in which Hinata stills all his ministrations. “Or I could leave.”

“No, no! I’m joking. I’m joking. I love your dick.”

Hinata’s face twists up into a flustered sort of pride. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Tanaka’s grin gets impossibly bigger. “It’s cute.”

_ “You jerk!”  _ All three of Hinata’s fingers squelch out of his ass to smack him.

“Ow! Fuck that’s gross Hinata.”

“You’re gross!”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Tanaka laughs out and Hinata growls, clambering up his body to kiss him quiet.

“You’re so mean to me,” he breathes against Tanaka’s lips before diving back in. Tanaka can only let out a muffled moan in reply, hands running over Hinata’s back and cupping his cute little ass. Hinata doesn’t pull back until Tanaka whines and then they both gulp for air, foreheads pressed together.

“So,” Tanaka licks his lips. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

Hinata’s eyes go wide. “Turn over.”

And Tanaka’s throat goes dry. “Okay.”

A shuffling of limbs and groping hands and Tanaka’s finally on his stomach.

“No- Tanaka you can’t just lay there, get your butt up.”

“I don’t wanna. That’s humiliating.”

Hinata laughs and kisses his back and wrenches his ass up. Tanaka yelps and Hinata shh’s him. “The neighbors, remember? You’re supposed to be better at keeping quiet than me.”

Then he rubs his dick against the crack of Tanaka’s ass, groaning. Tanaka wishes he could see Hinata's face, glad Hinata can’t see his though.

“Yeah- Wait, are  _ you _ going to be able to be quiet?”

“M’sure it’ll be different the other way around,” Hinata replies, distracted. He traces the bumps of the muscle on Tanaka’s back, ruts forward again. “ _ Ryuu _ you’re so hot it’s unfair. How’d you get so buff?”

“It’s called hard work… my little kohai.” How much is Hinata going to tease? He’s taking so long to get to the point he’s not even nervous anymore. Tanaka just wants to get it over with. He’s about to snap at him when Hinata spreads his cheeks and presses against his entrance, still dripping with lotion.

“I’m going in,” he says like he’s getting ready to serve for a big game.

“Then do it already!” Tanaka hisses and Hinata does.

_ “Fuck.” _

“D-Does it hurt?”

“Stings a little.”

“Are you  _ crying _ ?”

“Shut up! I-It’s just because it feels so weird.”

“Hahhn, can I keep going?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

“Nghh, you’re really tight Tanaka-senpai. You’re insides feel really...really good.”

_ “ _ Oh my god _.” _

They stay there, Hinata’s arms looped around Tanaka’s middle in some perverse hug. Tanaka trembles, face shoved into the pillow, dizzy from a mixture of arousal and the bizarre feeling of Hinata inside him, of Hinata’s dick up his ass. Hinata’s dick is up his goddamn ass and he likes it, he fucking  _ likes _ it.

Tanaka doesn’t know what to do with this information.

So he grumbles. “Why aren’t you moving? Did you finish already or somethin’?”

“What?” Hinata asks, breathless. “You’re talking into the pillow.”

“I said-” Tanaka lifts his head up. “Are you gonna move or wha- _ aahn _ !”

Hinata blows past the starting line before Tanaka finishes his sentence. One quick thrust and Tanaka’s reeling. Hinata shifts his grip and laughs a little. “I was right.”

Tanaka doesn’t trust himself to speak, hands curling in the sheets as Hinata tests him with another shallow thrust. “You, mnnn, I can totally make you sound like a girl too.”

“Brat. _ ” I wasn’t ready. I wasn’t ready and that was definitely cheating. _

Hinata’s too busy to reply, busy absolutely ruining Tanaka. He moans soft into Tanaka’s skin and angles his thrusts different each time, working into Tanaka and feeling the way he shivers with each one, muffles mumbles into the pillow. Tanaka’s muscles unwind as he adjusts to the feeling, and then Hinata adjusts himself enough to fuck into him just right and Tanaka finds himself boneless.

“Ngh, Hinata- Hinata like  _ that,”  _ Tanaka rushes his words, tripping over his own tongue to let Hinata know that he needs it- he needs it right there.

“Hah, ah- Okay.” Hinata does it again and Tanaka’s knees slip further apart,.

“H-holy shit.”

Hinata’s ability to be smug is gone, dragged up in the feeling of Tanaka and his urging words. His thrusts are staggering, no rhythm, but they’re picking up, rocking Tanaka into the bed. He grunts from the effort of it, makes sure to hit that spot and Tanaka makes sure he doesn’t forget.

“Yeahh, yeah, fuck. Shouyou keep- Keep doing that.  _ Fuck. _ ”

Tanaka shifts back and Hinata whines, hikes himself up so he can fuck him faster, jackrabbit thrusts destroying Tanaka. Tanaka chokes out a full-bodied moan and Hinata’s blood surges. His teeth sink into his back, nails dig into his skin as if to say ‘mine mine mine mine’ and Tanaka can’t do anything but roll with it cause this kid’s got him dripping, got him dazed and fucked out and helpless underneath him.

“You’re so nice. You feel so nice,” Hinata gasps, wet lips smearing against sweat-slick skin. ”Huuaaah,” his moan drips out with the drool. “So hot inside.”

Tanaka wants to tell him to shut up, to stop embarrassing him, to slow down, but he can't suck in a full breath, can’t complete a full thought, can only twist panting in the sheets, jaw slack and neck aching. Hinata’s going so fast--no skill or finesse--just a dogged determination to drive right into his prostate at every thrust.

He manages enough that Tanaka’s going insane with the pace of it.

“Hgkk, shit- oh shit.” Hinata jolts him forward and he _ whimpers, _ teeth scraping against each other. It’s so much, this is all so much-

Hinata, of course, shows no mercy. He thought getting fucked was good, that's nothing compared to this, compared to ruining someone else. He’s drunk on the power of it, the pleasure of it, his body moving on hedonistic instinct alone.

“Nnhh.” Hinata bites down again, shuddering noises vibrating down to Tanaka’s gut. He claws up Tanaka’s thighs. Tanaka  _ likes  _ it.

Actually, actually he needs to touch his dick right now immediately.

“So good, so good,” Hinata says like he’s drunk, says like he’s praying. “Ryuu you feel so good for me.”

“Tanaka-senpai,” Tanaka gasps, fumbling his hand back under him.

_ “Tanaka-senpai, _ ” Hinata groans out, heady and thick and Tanaka can tell it’s genuine, he’s not even trying to sound like that.

_ “Fuck, _ ” Tanaka sobs as he finally gets a hand around himself.

Hinata’s getting close. He’s whining, choking on high little whimpers as he shifts and stutters and fucks into Tanaka with all he’s got. Tanaka pumps himself and his toes curl, tongue slipping out as he drools, as he loses himself in the climb to the peak.  He breathes ragged and rough, beyond even cursing.

Then Hinata shudders and wraps his arms around him again, pushing in hard one last time and holding on for dear life as he cums with a series of, “Ahn- Ah- Hahh-”

Tanaka doesn’t last much longer, curling his back up and spurting into his hand.

They stay there, panting, until Hinata peels himself off of him and rolls onto his back. Tanaka slides from his knees onto his stomach, feeling like he was just hit by a truck. A sexy, sexy, truck.

“So,” Hinata starts, “How was it?”

“I think I need a cigarette after that one.”

“What! You don’t even smoke.”

The neighbors complain again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cum talk to me on tumblr if you want: http://banana-babies.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
